User blog:J. Severe/Phineas and Bart: A Christmas Crossover
The actual link to the page is here: Click this! I just put this here because I wanted other people to see this and comment it -- In Phineas and Bart: A Christmas Crossover, also known as The Phineas & Ferb and Simpsons Christmas Crossover, the gang heads over to Springfield to spread Christmas cheer with the Simpsons. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds a "Doofsday" device to destroy Springfield. Plot Act One It's Christmas Eve, and the boys want to spread some Christmas cheer. However, with Danville all decorated, there's no need to. Phineas and Ferb look through their Summer Photo Album and reminisce all their wonderful adventures. Ferb points out a photo of Phineas shaking Bart Simpson's hand. Phineas says "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Hey where's Perry?" The camera then goes to Perry as he receives his message from Major Monogram. Apparently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had snooped to a new level: commiting crimes in another city. And what's more - it was Christmas Eve! Perry then rides off in his hover car as a "Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la" version of "Dooby-dooby-doo-bee-doo" plays. Meanwhile in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, the boys have ressurected the old Portal to Mars. They trick it out so it takes them to Springfield instead. The boys, along with Baljeet, Isabella, Buford (and Candace who stows along to bust them) travel to Springfield. Irving arrives at the backyard late, only to realize that everyone's gone. Mrs. Flynn comes and sees Irving out in the cold and invites him inside for milk and cookies while wondering what the heck that thing is doing in the backyard. When the coast is clear, Perry comes and uses the Portal to go to Springfield. Act Two The kids arrive on Evergreen Terrace and walk over to the Simpsons' house. Afterward, Perry comes and goes over to Mr. Burns' Power Plant. Inside the Simpsons' house, the family is happy to see Phineas and Ferb's faces again. Lisa and Ferb are under he mistletoe. Before they can kiss, Phineas asks why the outside is so dismal. Marge points out that is from the gas coming from the Power Plant. Phineas says that they can't let some air stop them from celebrating Christmas and they get to work. A "Mr. Burns Nuclear Pow'r Plant" jingle occurs, and Perry busts in through Mr. Burns' door. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, conversing with Burns, says "Perry the Platypus?! How unwanted! And by 'unwanted' I mean, unwanted. 'Cause when you're here you always foil my plans. In retrospect my career would be a lot more succesful if you weren't here." Mr. Burns interrupts "Enough fiddle faddle. Let's imprison him already!" Burns presses a button on a remote to unleash a trap. Perry misses the trap, jumps up, and kicks Burns! Dr. D is relieved stating that it's one less geezer interrupting his otherwise perfect plan. He then zaps Perry with a taser, rendering him unconscious. Dr. D runs into Burns' vault and steals bucketloads of cash to buy tools needed to construct his Doofsday machine (parody of Doomsday machine). He runs out to find the town of Springfield being decorated for the joyous season. When the town is fully decorated, Lisa states that the only thing that could make this better is if they could donate money to kids in need. Bart sarcastically says "What do ya think? Money falls down from the sky?" Right then, Doof is smashed by a gigantic wrapped box that comes out of nowhere. A bag of cash flies out of his hand, and lands next to Lisa. Bart utters a "D'oh!' Act Three Perry wakes up and runs outside, only to bump into Phineas. Phineas says "Oh there you are Perry. You must of followed us through the Portal." When Phineas turns around, Perry sneaks away. Isabella realizes that Perry left and says "Hey where'd Perry go again?" Homer replies "You guys don't take care of your pets as well as I do. I never let my cat out of my sight." Homer then sees Snowball II swallowing a mouse and yells at her to spit it out. The others are unknown of this but Candace is taking photos of them with her camera phone and mutters that they will finally be busted. Back in Danville, Irving is bothering Linda as she cooks. He says "What 'cha cookin'" and she states "Mac and cheese." Irving replies with an "oh." Perry finds Doof on the roof of the Springfield Retirement Home. Perry looks at him suspiciously and Doof states that no one would look on the roof of a retirement home for him. He then traps Perry in a net of Christmas lights and tells him his plan: to create a Doofsday device that will destroy Springfield - thus leaving no more oddly colored citizens ("Yellow people, what's with that?" he says). Perry thinks this idea is dumb but must stop Doof before anyone is hurt. But he is trapped, and Doof constructs his machine. Buford walks up to Nelson Muntz and soon the two start fighting. Phineas tells the two to stop, or they could be put on Santa's naughty list. Lisa says there is no such thing as Santa Claus - much to Phineas's astonishment. Professor Frink shows up and offers to take the gang to the North Pole in his hover car to see if Santa exists or not. The group agrees. Meanwhile, Candace is kidnapped by Sideshow Bob. The gang lands at the North Pole. At first there is no sign of Santa's workshop (and Lisa has her moment of triumph) but it is then spotted. The gang enters and the group gets to see first hand how the toys are made. Some few feet away, Santa is conversing with the head elf. Bart attempts to shoot his slingshot at Santa's fat belly. The ammo bounces of Santa and crashes throughout the workshop. End result: everything gets messed up. It seems that Bart Simpson has ruined Christmas. Act Four Everyone in the North Pole is especially upset. Santa puts Bart on the naughty list - but then realizes he's already on it. Bart makes a touching apology and suggests that they all work together to fix the workshop. And that's what they all do. Meanwhile, Doof finishes the Doofsday device. He attempts to aim it, but Perry breaks free and attacks Doofenshmirtz. The ray is turned to another direction and blasts. The ray of energy blasts Sideshow Bob's lair and blows it up. This reveals a soot-covered Sideshow Bob holding a knife to Candace who is strapped to a chair. The police see this and arrest Bob. Bob states that he had stopped trying to kill Bart and that the police should be happy. Chief Wiggum says that he shouldn't try to kill anybody and tells the cops to give him a rotted cold jail cell. Candace is so thankful she hugs Wiggum while Grampa and Jasper watch nearby. "None of my kids embrace me like that" Grampa laments. At the North Pole, everything is fixed and as a reward they all get put on the nice list - even Bart. Homer complains he wants something more than that and Santa gives him a donut and Homer shouts "Whoo-hoo!" Marge says "That's my Homie." And our heroes fly back to Springfield in Frink's flying car. Frink says that he's never seen Phineas and the gang around before and asks where they are from. Homer repeats the question after him. Phineas says Danville. When Homer asks where that is, Ferb asks him where Springfield is. Homer is dumbfounded. On the roof, Perry has tied Doof up. Perry then dismantles the Doofsday device and dumps the parts at the Tire Dump and rides off. Perry arrives on Evergreen Terrace at the time the gang does. "There you are, Perry" Baljeet says. Phineas states that's his line, but will not argue over Baljeet for it since it IS Christmas. Candace then runs up, happy to see her brothers' faces again. Phineas and Ferb are confused that Candace is here but hug her anyway. Phineas & Ferb make a good-bye speech to Springfield and wish them a Merry Christmas. Mayor Quimby says that some people don't celebrate Christmas. When Phineas asks who, Ferb says that he thinks Apu celebrates Kwanzaa. Apu says that he does. The gang travels back to Danville. Candace says that she will show Mom the portal and bust them. Phineas & Ferb are unsure what she means so they put the Portal away. When Candace gets Mom outside, the Portal's already stashed away. Candace then tries to show Mom her photos on the phone, but she trips and breaks the phone in two. As Candace complains, Phineas and Ferb wonder what the Simpsons are doing. Homer spots Bart putting manure in a box for his Christmas present and strangles him. Credits Over the credits, the Simpsons Santa and the Phineas and Ferb Santa are riding over Springfield in a sleigh. The Simpsons Santa spots Dr. Doofenshmirtz on top of the Retirement Home. When he asks what he's doing there, the P&F Santa tells him to keep on driving. In Danville, Candace puts the old camera's film in her backup phone, only to find out she had her thumb in front of the lens. A Christmas version of the Simpsons theme and the P&F theme play as we see characters from both shows opening their presents on Christmas morning. Running Gags "Too Young" line Homer: Aren't you a little young to save Christmas? Phineas: No, no I'm not. Ferb's lines Ferb: Well, I think Apu celebrates Kwanzaa. ---- Homer: Where are you guys from? Phineas: Danville. Homer: Where's Danville located? Ferb: Where's Springfield located? Homer: Ummm... Ferb: Exactly. "What To Do Today" line Phineas says that after he decides to go to Springfield. "Where's Perry" is asked directly after. "Where's Perry" line Said by Phineas after he decides to go to Springfield. Said by Isabella later after Perry leaves yet again after he bumps into Phineas on the way out of the Power Plant. Couch Gag The theme song opens with The Simpsons logo appearing behind a cluster of clouds. Then the Phineas and Ferb logo appears above it and below the Simpsons logo are the words "Christmas Crossover" in red and green lettering. Then the camera goes over to Danville as the opening of the Christmas Vacation theme song plays (There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe...) Then we go to Springfield as a Bart in a Santa coat writes on a chalkboard: "I will not join 20th Century Fox and Disney together for a holiday special" and then races out when the bells ring. At Danville, Phineas says" Ah, Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning, Oh I almost forgot - helmets. All set? Let do this thing." Then they turn their beds into dual tobaggans, slide down a ski-jump tower, build a snowman the size of Collusus, and give a Yeti a shower. As they play "Da-da-na-num" on their guitars, we go to Springfield as Bart skateboards through a snow-covered Springfield. He lands in the driveway as Homer catches up a few blocks away. In Danville, the boys stage a snowball with giant catapults and snow angels that really fly. They rock a Christmas carol, wrap a present, and shovel snow off the drive (of which Phineas comments). Homer goes in the driveway, dodges Lisa's bike and runs from Marge's car that is about to impale him. "As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year. So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!" plays and the boys strike a chord. Candace comes and says "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas crossover!" and the final "DUH!" plays as the Simpsons open a door to find the Flynn-Fletchers sitting on the living room couch. Ferb says "You were too slow." On the TV it says "The Simpsons created by: Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Sam Simon" and after it says "Phineas and Ferb created by: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh." The TV falls down revealing Ferb with an electric screwdiver. Songs *Winter Vacation - During the opening. *The Simpsons theme - During the opening. *What Did Bart Do Wrong - Tune of "Where Did We Go Wrong." As the North Pole laments the loss of Christmas. *Christmas is Starting Now - As the gang saves Christmas. *Thank You Santa - As characters from both shows open their presents. Video Game There is a video game that was released to tie-in with the special: Phineas and Bart: Christmas Crossover - The Video Game. You can explore open ranges of Danville, Springfield, and the North Pole. It follows the same plot as the episode and includes puzzles, boss fights, cutscenes minigames (where you can play as Linda racing against Irving, Perry fighting Dofenshmirtz, etc), and whatnot. The game has 2-D and 3-D graphics - 3D for the surroundings, 2-D (Simpsons Game 2-D) for the characters themselves. It contains occasional cutscenes with authentic voiceovers. You can play in multiplayer. In each level, a specific character is coresponded with an alike other. For example... *Phineas and Ferb *Candace and Isabella *Baljeet and Buford *Bart and Lisa *Homer and Marge You can also combine characters from both shows: *Phineas and Bart *Ferb and Lisa *Baljeet and Milhouse* *Buford and Nelson* NOTE: The starred characters can only be played when combined with the character in the other show. It is being released for PS2, PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, DS, PSP. After the game is completed, there is another story you can play that seems remarkably similar to the plot of P&F Christmas Vacation. The voice actors are the same as those in the special, with the exception of Milhouse (who is played by Pamela Hayden). Other Information *The first trailer for the special was a sneak peek on the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation DVD. That same sneak peek was featured on The Simpsons Complete Twentieth Season box set. *The special is an hour long - the longest P&F /The Simpsons episode to date. *This is the first Phineas and Ferb episode broadcast in HD. The reason it was HD was because The Simpsns was being broadcasted in HD. *The special premiered on both Fox AND Disney Channel, as well as Disney XD. *This special is part of the ''Phineas and Bart ''series, and is preceded by Phineas and Bart, and Phineas and Bart II. *The DVD reveals a storyboard for the special that was shelved. Changes included Emily Kinney (Ferb's friend from England) coming with P&F to Springfield and Perry teaming up with Santa's Little Helper to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram Jack McBrayer as Irving Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson Dan Castellaneta as Grampa Simpson Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob Hank Azaria as Professor Frink, Chief Wiggum, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Guest starring: Dan Castellaneta as The Simpsons' Santa Claus Clancy Brown as Phineas and Ferb's Santa Claus